villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dirty Bubble
The Dirty Bubble is an antagonist from SpongeBob SquarePants and the 2nd greatest archenemy of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, behind Man Ray. He was voiced by the late Charles Nelson Reilly in his first appearance and in "Lights, Camera, PANTS!", and then he was replaced by Tom Kenny, making him the current voice of this fiend since "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II". Biography In '"The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy", The Dirty Bubble is the Number one most arch-nemesis. His goals are to trap people inside of himself, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. SpongeBob defeats him in this fiend's first appearance with a pencil. During the episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V", Dirty Bubble was part of a villainous alliance named E.V.I.L., along with Man Ray and Barnacle Man, an evil alter-ego of Barnacle Boy. He, Man Ray, and Barnacle Man had been repeatedly committing crimes together around Bikini Bottom. Later, they confronted Mermaid Man while they were teasing fish who were in Make-Out Reef. After Mermaid Man's acquaintances ended up defeating themselves, Mermaid Man had nothing left and fell on his back. Knowing that Mermaid Man essentially surrendered, Barnacle Man boasted at him that he would have to give in to his demands. When Mermaid Man requested suggestions of what he needed to give in to, the Dirty Bubble suggested that he should eat dirt. After Barnacle Boy returned to the light side with Mermaid Man under his three special conditions, E.V.I.L. had fell apart, leading to the eventual arrests of Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble. Appearance The Dirty Bubble is a huge, translucent, brown, dirty, bubble. He has black eyebrows and has a black eye color. He can float and fly in the air. He also has the ability to trap his enemies inside of his body & his weakness is that his enemy can pop him. Personality The Dirty Bubble is an evil villain, who gets a thrill from torturing others, mostly by covering them in his dirt and grime, polluting the ocean, and trapping them inside of himself. He has an odd obsession for making people eat dirt and he can be rather annoying to his allies when detailing long and boring stories about good times he's had in the past. The Dirty Bubble is easily one of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's most powerful and threatening villains, comparative only to Man Ray and Atomic Flounder. As one of the villains of the unholy trinity of supervillains, Dirty Bubble will often work in cahoots with the other two, as a team of allied forces. When he does, he is more powerful, working with them as a group, as opposed to working alone. Quotes Allies *Man Ray *Atomic Flounder *Jumbo Shrimp *Sinister Slug Gallery Dirty Bubble Debut.png|Dirty Bubble makes his debut. DirtyBubble.jpg|Dirty Bubble trapping Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Evilbubble.jpg The Dirty Bubble.png TheDirtyBubble.png|Dirty Bubble's new appearance, from Season 8, onwards. The Bad Guy Club For Villains.png Dirty Bubble Prison Break Cameo.png|Dirty Bubble's cameo in "Bubbletown". Navigation de:Drecksackblase Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Revived Category:Incompetent Category:Mischievous Category:Mongers Category:Cowards Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Rogues Category:Imprisoned Category:Weaklings Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kidnapper Category:Game Bosses Category:Book Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Defilers Category:Polluters Category:Dissociative Category:Sadists